HiGh ScHoOl Is A %^?#@
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: An AU V/H fic...What happens when Hitomi's School want's to go co-ed with Van's? Hitomi starting to REALLY like Van...only one problem, Sylvia, her arch-rival, does too! R/R PLEASE (Excuse the bad summary, I su*k at that stuff...)
1. Not a Good morning

HiGh ScHoOl Is A %^ **__**

HiGh ScHoOl Is A %^?#@

Not a good Morning

*~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: I couldn't keep it in! I had to write! Boo-hoo…I couldn't help it! Don't blame me! Ok, this is an AU (No kidding?) and you might have seen something like this before…but trust me! It's different… well…read/review (R/R)! LOL! See ya!

~*~

Falcon is 6 years older than Van and trying to get his Master's degree or whatever it is that can take six years to get (This math stuff is right!)…

~*~

'BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!' The alarm clock screamed. Soon, a hand came crashing down on it, not enough to break it though, just enough to shut it up.

Van picked up his pillow and put it over his head to block out all of the sounds that were coming from the morning. He soon heard a tapping on the door.

"Van! Get up!" Falcon said. He wasn't in a very good mood. It was the second week of his courses in college and…Van had, yet again, stole his World Studies book. He started to rap the door with his fist until he heard a groan and a nice small line of curses.

"I'm coming bird." Van groaned, getting up. Both of them could be considered 'orphans' because their mom and dad both died in a car crash five years ago.

Van opened up the door, not looking very happy.

"Whatdoyouwant?" He asked right before a yawn came out.

"My book." Van grinned up at him.

"I have a few, which one would you like to go out the window first?" Van said. It was sort of a mistake…Falcon jumped onto him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Give-me-the-World-book!" He gasped out pulling on Van's leg.

"Only-if-you-get-off!" Van wheezed. Falcon got off of him but stayed close enough to have a good leaping jump if he needed it. Van slowly pulled a book out of his bag. He put it back in quick though.

"What are you doing Van?"

"Let me get dressed!" Van went to sleep REALLY late last night so he was still in his black jeans. Falcon watched him, making sure that he didn't pull any funny stuff…Van pulled on a shirt and his shoes. He looked at Falcon, who was glaring at him, and carefully picked up his bag. Before Falcon could do anything, Van jumped out of the window and dropped ten feet. This really wasn't anything new to him. His ankles still hurt like hell though.

"Ow…" He whispered. "I guess I'll be getting lunch at Casey's…" He said to himself. He walked down the street a little bit and then heard footsteps behind him. 'Oh SHIT!' He thought to himself. He looked around for somewhere to hide but couldn't find anything.

"Van! Give-me-my dang-book!" Falcon said from on top of him. Van's stomach was on the cement. He was getting hurt THAT much.

"NEVER!" (ß just like from the one show…) 

"Give me the book!"

"No!"

"Stop being stubborn!"

"I am not being stubborn!"

"Am too."

"Am not." While the two of them were arguing, one of the small neighbor girl's came up and opened up Van's bag, if they saw her, they would see that she was about twelve years old. She brought out the book and handed it over to Falcon.

"Here ya go Falcon!" She said cheerfully. He grinned at her and took the book.

"Thanks Merle." He said as he stood up. Van looked at the girl who had died her hair bright pink when she was eleven.

"Traitor."  
"I fight for the forces of good!" She said. She looked as if she was lost in thought but then remembered something.

"Van! You're president of the student council at your high school…right?" She asked him. Van nodded his head yes as he wiped away the specks of dirt from his shirt.

"Don't you have to be there to um…lead the girl's through?" Van's eyes snapped open.

"OH SHIT!" He waved bye to Merle as he ran over the next fence and went inside his school.

~*~

Hitomi sat in her bus nervously. She started to play around with her pendant, swinging it back and forth. Her best friend, Yukari, came over and sat by her.

"Hitomi! Everything will be FINE!" She said as she picked up what Hitomi was playing with and put it in her backpack (which is all to famous itself!).

"I know…but I'm just to nervous…they want to both of these schools want to become co-ed but…why now? When I'm the president of it?" She said, looked at Yukari desprately.

"Haha Hitomi…want to know how I'M thinking about this?"

"You ALREADY have a boyfriend THERE though! Amono is vice-president of the council! Come on! You'll be able to fit in easier than what I will!"

"I believe you're forgetting someone Hitomi!" Said a voice from behind her. A girl with long auburn hair poked her head up and stared down at Hitomi. "Like ME for example?" Hitomi made a face.

"Amber, I forgot! You were being so QUIET singing 'this song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends' I seemed to forget that you were even there!" Hitomi said. Amber grinned at her.

"That's ok! We're still friends!" Amber said the first part with deep sorrow in her voice, acting. The other part she was grinning while she said it. Hitomi shook her head.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" She whispered to herself.  
"HEY!" Yukari and Amber stood up for themselves in mock defense.

"Shut UP!" Said three voices from the back. Hitomi rolled her eyes and got onto her knees.

"Sylvia? Tell me when you find something really good for your life." Sylvia eyed her, knowing she was up to something.

"And why, may I ask?"

"So I know how long it took you." Hitomi said through clenched teeth. Amber went into the hall, though she wasn't supposed to since the bus was still moving.

"And when you're done talking about the boys on the student council and professor S (ß Allen), get some brains." The bus stopped and Yukari was the first to get out. Hitomi and Amber followed her, wanting to get away from Sylvia's group who were now planning on killing Hitomi and Amber, or at least getting revenge.

~*~

"Hello and welcome to the high school of Fanailia." Van said. Hitomi was the first to come up. She put her hand on her chest.

"I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, and these are my friends Yukari D'khln*, Amber Yeasit, and then there-" Van noticed that at the beginning she said 'these are my friends' and now she seems to be choking on the words, or names, that were now coming out of her mouth. "Sylvia Resiz, Ginger Fwers, and Lauren Siuesl." She said. She smiled at Van, who grinned back at her. He introduced just like she did.

"I'm Van Fanel, this is Amono ID'khlne*, and Zachary Uosar. I suppose we're going to be your guides through this…" He said. "Allow me to show you to your rooms." He pointed to Hitomi and Sylvia. "You two can come with me…if you like…" He said. Hitomi and Sylvia both grinned at him. Hitomi's was a friend like grin but Sylvia's was…something else. Van cringed. He saw Amono walking off with Yukari and Ginger. Zack went off with Amber and and Lauren. 'Hope they have fun…' He thought sarcastically.

~*~

*Don't know her last name

*I Don't know his last name either

~*~  
A/N: Done with the first chapter! It'll take 10 reviews for me to even THINK of getting the next chapter out…SO REVIEW!!! Thank you. Lol.

~AWRP


	2. One hell of an Afternoon...

HiGh ScHoOl Is A %^

HiGh ScHoOl Is A %^?#@

__

*~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~

I would like to thank the peeps who told me Amono and Yukari's last name…and yes this is a little ooc isn't it? lol. Also…in this chapter I have Tokyo and Fanailia on the same planet or whatever you want to call it…IT'S AN AU SO I CAN DO THAT!!! I think anyway…REMEMBER: HEAVY CUSSING…WELL SORTA ANYWAY…

~*~

Van was walking down the hall with Hitomi and Sylvia, showing them the different halls and corridors. Sylvia walked up by Van and made sure that she was right at his side. Hitomi rolled her eyes at the display. 'I can't believe she's doing this…again! She already has what? Seven boyfriends back in Tokyo!' Hitomi thought. Van turned around to look at her quickly. He outstretched his hand.

"Would you like me to carry your bag for you?" He asked. Hitomi blushed a little bit but covered it up by playing with the hem of her bag.

"Um…ok…" She said, taking it off her shoulder and handing it to him. Sylvia brought out her little purse and tried to act like it was to heavy for her. Van ignored her though and kept on walking through the high school building.

~*~

Ginger was getting sick of the small flirting display going on in front of her. 'Oh for God sakes!' She thought to herself. 'They're ALREADY dating!' She scowled. She soon came up with an idea though…'If I'm going to be here…I might as well have some fun…beginning with taking Amono AWAY from Yukari…' She thought to herself. She smiled pleasantly. Yukari eyed her carefully.

"Why the face? You know…smiling makes you look like you have wrinkles…" Yukari joked. Ginger sent daggers her way with her eyes.

~*~

Zach was now deciding the best time it would be for him to throw up. Lauren locked her arm with his and was slowly moving as close as she could get to him. Amber was trying to hold in her laughter. Zach glared at her and put up three fingers, or read between the lines.

"Shut up." He whispered. It wasn't rude, and it wasn't made to get the point across. Amber stuck her tongue at him. She flounced her hair behind her back like Lauren did just moments before.

"Make me." She said smiling. Zach made some fake sobbing noises.

"You're SO mean!" He said. Of course Lauren was listening to this now to, since they weren't whispering any longer. She glared at Amber who just ignored her.

"and what, pray tell, makes you think that I can't?" She said moving her head closer to his. Before Zach could come up with a really good reply, he could hear the tapping of a shoe on the floor.

"Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn!" He said quickly while turning around. "Hello Mr. Yoesz." He said to the man that was towering him.

"Mr. Yeasit…I suggest you stop flattering with our guests, show them to their dorms, than come back here so I may speak with you…"

"Y 'sir."

"Good…on your way." Zach nodded his head yes and started down the hallway to their dorms. Amber decided to ask a question.

"Um…why don't all of the boys have dorms?"

  
"Hmm…oh, well, you see, some of them do-but the ones of them who don't live close enough to the school that they don't need it. Amono and I have a dorm, Van comes in and out of it, he lives really close to the school but sometimes he can't stand staying home." Amber nodded her head.

"So…two or three to a dorm?"

"Um…yeah. Pretty much." Amber walked the rest of the hall in silence, mainly because Lauren was and she didn't want to cause any trouble. At least not yet.

~*~

  
"Well…" Hitomi said, "At least it's US three in the same dorm…" She said. Yukari and Amber nodded in agreement. Amber shook a little bit.

"I couldn't stand a MOMENT with those bitches…" She cursed. She put a hand up to her throat. "My poor throat was having a hard time breathing her perfume…she probably puts half the bottle on! Ugh!" Amber fell onto her back, as if dying.

"Aw…poor baby…at least YOU didn't have to put up with Ginger trying to steal you boyfriend!" All of the girls look interested in this one…

~*~  
Van, Zach, and Amono were sitting in their dorm. Van sighed.

"I never knew that they could do that…" He said shaking his head sadly.

"You too?" Zach asked. "Lauren was interlocking her arm with mine… the whole kablooie!"

"The whole kablooie…nice choice of words." Amono said shaking his head a little bit, looking all so very, very, smart. Zach glared while Van laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

~*~  
A/N: I'm done with the second chapter!! Sorry it's kind of short compared to the last one…I think so anyway…well…10 reviews again!! See-ya!!

~AWRP


	3. They look so close...but so far away...

HiGh ScHoOl Is A %^ **__**

HiGh ScHoOl Is A %^?#@

*~A White Rose Petal~*

A/N: Oh! Peeps really like this!! Yay ::grins::, anyway…I get a lot of these remarks from like other girls and when the guys fight, VOCALLY though…but most of them I come up with on my lonesome…I'm so good cha cha cha! Lol.

~*~  
Van was out in the grounds of the school. He was lying on the grass, occasionly lifting his hand into the air, as if to touch the clouds. 'It looks so close…' He thought to himself, 'but so far away…' He let his mind wander when heard the soft sound of someone behind him, a few yards away. He jumped up and looked at the unsuspecting person. There stood…Hitomi.

"Hi-Hitomi?" He stuttered out. He noticed how he said her name so he tried to cover it up, "That's right…isn't it?" He asked. Hitomi nodded her head slightly.

"Yes it is…um…can I…join, you?" She stuttered. Van looked at her and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I'm fine with it, I'm not going to push you away." He said, lowering himself down to the ground again. Hitomi carefully sat down in the grass beside him. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds rolling by. She never truly noticed the stare that she was getting, either of them.

Van looked at her, like she was a puzzle. A piece with no exact area to put it along with all of the others.

~*~  
Sylvia glared at Hitomi from her spot behind a tree.

"That little BITCH!" She cursed softly to herself, looking at the two of them together. She glared at Hitomi more, but all she got was Hitomi lifting her shoulder a little bit and then putting it down again. Bringing her hand off the trunk she turned around and headed back towards the school.

~*~

Hitomi stared at Van quick and saw him staring at her. He blushed quickly and turned away. Hitomi put some loose hairs behind her ear. She decided to ask Van a question.

"Um…why aren't there any other people here than you, Amono, and Zachary?" Hitomi asked. Van looked at her quizzically but shrugged it off.

"1) It's summer vacation, only one week left. 2) Zach HATES being called Zachary so…it's just better to say Zach." He said. He started to get up and brush the grass off his pants. He held a hand out to Hitomi to help her up and she took it.   
~*~

Little did they know…

"Did you get it?" Amono asked Zach from behind the bushes. Zach snickered and he nodded his head yes.

"They didn't even think to look…" He said. His eyes widened as Hitomi and Van departed. He nudged Amono in the ribs.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. Zack pointed at the 'couple', and Amono's eyes widened.

"Their holding hands…and they don't even look like they KNOW it…" He whispered. Zach was starting to take pictures of the two of them.

~*~  
A/N: MY MIND ISN'T WORKING RIGHT NOW!! Sorry about this one not being to funny…but in case you haven't looked at the genre it says: Romance/Humor. Romance comes first and I did get an itty bitty bit of humor in here…

~AWRP

P.S.

You know the subbies I talked about in my earlier fics (If you haven't read them ::sniffle:: that's ok…) they were my friends and she's not letting me use them anymore…::sniff, sniff:: but the good news is that…MY MOM IS BUYING THE ENTIRE SERIES AND THE MOVIE!!! Finally…lol…buh-bye now! Yuh hear?


	4. Kill me, Kill me, Kill me... AKA ...

High School is a(4) **__**

High School is a %^?#@

*~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~  
A/N: Dun dun dun dun…

~*~

This is taking a WEEK after the last chapter…In chapter 2 I got Amber's last name mixed up…This chapter and Chapter one are right for those of you who are going to pick that up…

~*~

Her face got closer…closer…closer…until the were kissing. Kissing hard. She opened her eyes a little bit to see his black hair and put her hand in it, bringing his face closer to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and started to-

~*~

BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!

"SYLVIA! WAKE UP!" Lauren said, walking out of the shower with a towel on. "We've got school in like…HALF an hour!" She said, kind of stressing her voice. Sylvia gasped.

"I still have to do my hair and put on my clothes and-"

~*~ Meanwhile ~*~

Zach and Amono were sleeping in their bunks peacefully when their alarm went off. 

"Dang!" Zach said as he yawned. He looked at the alarm clock and shrugged. "We've still got half an hour till school starts…" He said as he flopped back in his pillow. Amono nodded as he went back into bed himself.

~*~ (We've already seen what Van does in his mornings so…)Merle's house ~*~

Merle stretched in her bed sheets that were covered with cats. She looked over at her alarm clock and gasped.

"I need to be by the street corner by eight to help Falcon get his book!" She said as she ran out of the room to her dresser.

~*~ First Hour Class ~*~

As the boys piled into the school, they couldn't help but notice the six girls who were walking in the halls. Hitomi was smiling every so often from being shy and nervous while Sylvia was flirting with every boy there. Yukari actually got asked for a date in the first half hour of school, but declined saying that she was dating someone else in that school.

"This place is HUGE!" Amber said. "Way larger than our school." She said. She looked at her list again. "Dammit! Algebra is the WORST class in the world…" She said, putting the little slip of paper in her free reading book. Hitomi smiled at her as she planned what she was going to tell her next.

"Amber, I have something to tell you…" She said, trying to hide her face a little bit because she started to grin _that_ grin. Amber looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"You're going to help me out in a way…" Amber face drooped. 'Oh no…' She thought.

"How?" She asked hesitantly.

"Last I checked…Sylvia's in your class!" She said in a sing song voice. Amber scowled as she hit the Algebra doorway.

"No, no, no, no…" She said as she walked in.

~*~ 

Hitomi walked into the chemistry lab without Yukari, who had to go to reading, first thing. She was the only one in there at the moment.

She walked in and took one of the seats near the back. She soon felt a light touch on her shoulder and jerked a little bit. She looked up to see Van staring down at her. He grinned a little at her.

"Your in my seat." He said, as he wiped the grin off his face. Hitomi looked confused. 'He was so peaceful and nice before…' She thought silently. She quickly shuffled out of the seat and looked around. She turned around to him quickly and glared at him.

"How do you know that that _is_ your seat?" She asked, challenging him. He grinned in a short little victory to her.

"We sit in alphebetical order from the front to back by first name." He nodded once while he was telling her this. She blushed slightly.

"Oh…" She whispered. Van shrugged.

"I forgot to tell you…" Hitomi almost expected him to say sorry, but he didn't. 'Well…he's rude!' She thought. 'First, he's sweet when there's nobody around but when there are tons of other boys around he's an arrogant-'

"Miss Kanzaki, I believe?" Said the teacher as he walked in. Hitomi twirled around a little bit and blushed from being embarrassed. She nodded her head slightly.

"Hai." The teacher pointed to the seat that was right in front of the boy who sat to the left of Van. Hitomi cringed as lightly as she could when she saw the boy who she had to sit in front of. 'Spit balls, here I come!' She thought sarcastically.

~*~

'Kill me, kill me, kill me…' Amber thought as Sylvia sat next to her. Amono was in the same class, but he wasn't in torture like she was. Sylvia kept on trying to pass a note to her so that she would get in trouble. Once the teacher caught her.

"Miss Yeasit?" The voice said smoothly. She looked up at her professor (a k a - Allen) and looked down. "Do you mind reading the class the note?" He asked. She stood up slowly and took out the letter. She looked over to Sylvia before she read it.

__

Dear Amono,

I believe that Ginger would be a 

__

better date for the ball than Yukari!

Why don't you take her?

Your friend,

Amber

Amono cocked an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"She didn't write that." He said bluntly. Everybody looked at him shocked he shrugged and took out a piece of paper. "She has this little animal that she always signs by her-" Amber swiped the paper away.

"Give me that!"

~*~

Yukari was doodling on her paper as the teacher talked. 'I've already READ Hamlet…' She thought gumily, drawing her favoraite scene onto the front of her new notebook. She was shocked when a hand came crashing down onto her desk. She looked up and saw the teacher. She heard snickering behind her. 'Lauren and Ginger…' She thought to herself.

"Miss Uchida?" The teacher said. Yukari grinned lightly at him.

"Hai?" She asked hesitantly. The teacher glared at her.

"Were you paying attention?" He asked her. She bit her bottom lip.

"Iie." She said finally. The teacher glared at her some more.

"Why weren't you paying attention miss?"

"I-I was…I already read it sir!" She said to him. Lauren snorted.

"We did not!" She said. Yukari glared at her and she clenched her fist tightly, easily showing to the people around that she was angry, but Lauren was un-fazed.

"I read it in my free time miss 'free-time-is-for-my-manicures'!" She snapped. Lauren looked taken a back and would have retorted back to her if the teacher had not jumped in.

"That is _ENOUGH_!" He said it in a voice that shocked them all. The two girls swallowed a little bit. 'oh boy…' Yukari thought to herself as the teacher handed her and Lauren a detention slip.

~*~

A/N: ::snore:; I have a head cowde at da mome't sorry of dis wa'nt to gud…I gotta gwo now…::achoo:; and wemembow…10 weviews!!! ~AW ::sneeze:: RP


	5. 

High School is a %^ **__**

High School is a %^?#@

*~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~  
A/N: I'm sick again…sniffle! 

~*~

Now THAT was rude of Van wasn't it?? Being all rude to Hitomi…tsk tsk tsk…

~*~

Hitomi and Amber were in their room, finishing up their homework. Yukari wasn't in there because she was still serving her detention. They both had to write a report about what they did in the summer for English. Hitomi rolled her eyes. 'I've been doing this type of assignment since third grade! Come on!' She thought to herself silently. Amber put down her pen and started to get up. Hitomi looked up to her, shocked.

"You're finished…already?!" Amber looked down at her smiling.

"Yeah! I wrote a lot about the small things and little about the big things, it's easier for me to think that way!" Hitomi rolled her eyes at her.

"Okay…" She said. They both looked over to the door when it flew open. They saw a very stressed looking Yukari walking through the door. She turned to look at Hitomi and Amber and her eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Lauren is a bitch." She said straight out, not waiting for any other comments on how she was feeling or so forth. She dropped her bag onto the table where Hitomi was still working on her homework.

"You covered up my work…" Hitomi said silently. Yukari turned her head to look at her. She clenched her teeth.

"I just spent a half hour _alone_ with Lauren in a bloody detention! If you still think I care about your homework!" Everything went quiet for a few seconds and then Yukari growled lightly. "If I'm seeming rude, I'm sorry. Being in the same damn room **alone** with **Lauren** was not the highlight of my day exactly!" She said as she dropped into the seat by Hitomi. "There was only one thing good about the whole thing!" She said.  
"What?" amber asked.

"I finished my English essay." Hitomi groaned.

"Not you too!" Amber laughed while Yukari just looked confused.

"Huh?" She asked.

~*~

Sylvia was giddy when she left the bulletin. 'A dance!' She thought to herself. She heard some boys saying that their girlfriends were going to come and so forth. 'I can't wait! Now is my chance!' She thought to herself silently while grinning. She went into her dorm where Lauren and Ginger were.

"Guess what!" She told them with a huge grin on her face to show that she was happy. The other two looked at her and started grinning themselves.

"What?" The two of the chorused together. Sylvia 's grin grew a little larger.

"There's a dance!" The other two started to immediately started to talk about dresses make-up, ect…nonstop.

~*~

The next day…

Amber was walking around the bulletin when she saw a huge sign on it. Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" She almost screamed. She blushed a light shade of pink when a lot of the guys turned to look at her strangely.

"Heh heh…oops?" She said nervously. Zach rolled his eyes and came over to see what she was reading. He got a small look of surprise on his face and he raised an eyebrow.

"A dance huh? No wonder you looked shocked." He joked. Amber twirled around and 'bared her teeth' at him. He backed up a little bit. Amber brought up a hand and pointed at him with her index finger.

" **Zach**, I will tell you this once so get it in your head!" She growled lightly. He backed up a wee bit more.

I am not like Lauren, Sylvia, or Ginger! I will _never_ be like them, so don't you dare say that I am like them!" She said under her breath again. Zachary looked at with kind of bugged out eyes. He rolled his eyes at.

"That's the real reason why I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me." He said sarcastically. His eyes popped open when he heard what she said next.

"Really?" She asked as a question. He looked at her strangely and shrugged.

"Yeah." He said. She grinned at him likely.

"When are you going to pick me up?" Zach was grinning big time now.

"At 7:00. It starts at 7:30 and it'll take about 30 minutes to get to the dance hall which is on the other side of town." He explained. She nodded her head.

"Alright." She picked up her books and went to her next class. Everybody was going to their next classes when Zach stopped just outside the reading door.

"I just got a DATE!" He said. He shook his head as the fact sunk in. 'Looks good too.' He thought to himself as he walked in.

~*~

When study hall came, Amber practically pounced on Hitomi and Yukari when she found them.

"I got a _date_!" She said excitedly. The other two looked at her strangely.

"It's great that you got a date, but why are you so excited about it? Is he cute?" Yukari asked. Amber rolled her eyes.

"It's for the dance that's in a month!" She told them. They looked at her strangely.

"What…dance?" Hitomi asked. Amber grabbed their wrists and pulled them over to the bulletin.

"SEE?! A dance!" She told them.

"Oh my…" Hitomi said.

"I hope the stores still have yellow sundresses…I wouldn't want to get the same things that _those_ three are getting." All three of them cringed.

"Oh my darlin' clemintine…" Amber started singing.

"Why are singing that?" She shrugged.

" **Something** funny had to happen here!" She told them. The other two groaned.

~*~  
A/N: Short, and bad probably…I kinda have humor's writers block…it's AWFUL!!! ::sniffle:: I need something to do…::sniff, sniff:: ~AWRP


	6. Is this a...date?

High school is a %^

High school is a %^?#@

Is this a…Date?

~*~

__

*~A White Rose Petal~*

-

QUESTION CORNER:

AWRP: Man…you guys had a lot of questions…well, here is one of the first ones!

Why were they the only girls to go to the school? are there only six girls at their school and why did they go early? 

Well…Hitomi's school wants to go co-ed with Van's school and so, Hitomi, Yukari, Amber, Sylvia, Ginger, and Lauren are the only ones there because they want to see if it passes the students expectations of a school…They went early so they could settle in a little easier.

WHERE ARE WE?! Earth or Gaea?!

Well, I said this in one of the earlier chapters but ok…THIS IS AN AU fic which means I CAN CHANGE THE WORLD!!! HAHAHA!! -_-; Um…if that doesn't work lets just pretend that it's a place called um…Gearth…I'm gonna go 2 sleep now… -_- zzz

__

A/N: Guess what folks! I'm in a funny mood! HAHAHAHAHA!!! You have been warned…

-

Summary:

Oh poor Sylvia…Her 'date' has run away and she can't catch up…YEAH RIGHT!

-

Hitomi and Yukari were looking over the dresses. Sun dresses. Sylvia and her group would never come close to the sundresses they were looking at. These dresses were pretty modest…a slight V neck but nothing much. Sylvia and her group were…not like that…put mildly. Hitomi got a light green dress and some clips for her hair. Yukari get a yellow dress that had small flower pattern going around it. Amber got a light blue dress and a matching bow for her hair. After they paid for their dresses and left, they went back to their dorm.

~*~

Sylvia was prancing around in her new tight purple dress. It showed quite a lot of her…um…upper body and had a slit up to the heel. Lauren was wearing a dark blue dress that went to her thigh. Her's was a little more modest on the top. Ginger was wearing a light green dress that was a little higher than her knee and the top was like Sylvia's. They were all giggling about what their 'dates' would think. Each one were more of a prom dress than anything…

~*~

Zach was laughing at Van. Amono was picking things up (groceries after an odd fight between the three, he wanted chocolate bars for the extra candy around the house while the other two wanted fruit-rollups. He is now buying all of their groceries for a week). Amono was of course going with Yukari, and Zach already has his date. Van however…didn't. Van picked up the pillow that was beside and threw it at the laughing maniac, it hit its target.

"Hey!" Zach said through the pillow. Van smirked.

"Don't laugh at me! Don't call me names! Don't get your pleasure from my pain…" He started to sing the country song. Zach covered up his ears.

"AH! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" He yelled. The two looked over at the door when they heard someone knocking on it and two voices behind it.

~*~  
Hitomi stared wide-eyed at what Amber had done.

"I thought you were my friend!" She whispered to her after Amber knocked.

"I am!"

"A friend wouldn't do that if the guys in there are singing and screamin-" Hitomi stopped talking when she heard laughing from the inside and the door opened. She saw Van, who was blushing lightly with a smirk on his face and Zach laughing from what she had said. Hitomi covered her face with her hand, "Kami…" She said. Amber grinned at Zach.

"Could you believe that she was afraid to open this door?" She asked before Zach could answer, Van did as he opened the door a little wider inviting them in.

"I wouldn't blame her…" He mumbled. Zach threw him a read-between-the-lines and laid down onto the bed, hands behind his head and legs crossed.

"From what do we deserve the presence of these two ladies?" He asked. Amber rolled her eyes and Hitomi laughed.

"Please!" Amber said going over to him. She kicked his legs and he moved him so she had enough room to sit down. Hitomi looked at them strangely.

"Have you guys even gone on one date? I just thought that he asked you out to the dance!" She said. The two of them grinned at her.

"We work fast." Zach said pulling Amber up on top of him. Hitomi looked at the ceiling and then to Van with desperate eyes for him to come up with an idea.

"Um…" He stuttered. "I think that maybe we should leave you alone…" He said. Hitomi nodded and started to head towards the door. Zach put his thumb into the air. Van started to follow Hitomi out of the door and before he closed it all the way, he looked back in, "And if you do **ANYTHING** in here, don't you dare do it on my bed or use anything of mine!" Van closed the door before two pillows could hit his head.

~*~

Hitomi was laughing as they went into the garage of Van's house. Van smirked a little bit but that was all. He opened up the doors and let Hitomi in.

"Wanna go anywhere specific?" He asked. Hitomi looked thoughtfully to the top of the hood car.

"Hmm…" She wondered, "I don't know about this town to much, how about a ride around it?" She asked. Van nodded his head and they drove out. Hitomi looked at all of the houses that were passing them. "Pretty big town…" She mumbled. Van didn't hear it and kept on driving.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" He asked. He was never alone in a car before with a girl his own age. Hitomi nodded her head.

"Any pop stations?" She asked. Van nodded and turned it on. Hitomi closed her eyes as the O-town song, _I want it all, or nothing_ came on. She put her head onto the glass. "Give it all or nothing at all…" She said lightly. Van started to slow down and she looked to see what he was doing. "Why'd did you slow down?" She asked. Van nodded his head out of the window.

"Want to go see a movie?" He asked. Hitomi nodded her head.

"Sure!" She grinned at him.

~*~  
They went inside and looked at the movie selection. Hitomi pointed to one of them.

"I haven't seen _The Mummy Returns_ yet, how about that one?" She asked. Van nodded.

"I've already seen it, but okay." Hitomi stopped.

"If you want to go see a differ-"

"Nah, I liked the movie a lot anyway." Hitomi smiled at him.

"Kay." Van paid for both of them and bought the pop and popcorn. Hitomi started walking beside him as they went into their theater.

"You didn't need to pay for all of that…" She told him. Van just shrugged.

"It's okay." He said as the movie started with Rick walking around and then his son pouncing onto him…

~*~  
Hitomi was still laughing at some of the scenes when they walked out of the theater. Van looked at her strangely.

"You know, that was supposed to be a horror." He said at Hitomi's giggles. Hitomi just giggled more.

"Oh come on! Give me a-" She giggled some more, "break! I can't help it! Like the one scene 'what? No ice?' Come on! It was funny!" She giggled a little more. Van grinned at her.

"You know, if you don't stop anytime soon, people are going to mistake you as drunk." Hitomi slapped him on the arm.

"Hey!" Van laughed and led her back into the car. When they started back to the school, Hitomi looked at him a little nervous.

"Um, Van?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He said, paying attention to the road still. Hitomi looked at her palms that were sitting down in her lap.

"Would this count as a…date?" She asked. She saw Van tense up a little but didn't know why. She bit her lip thinking he wasn't going to answer, so of course she was surprised when he did.

"Yeah…this is a date, if that alright with you." He said glancing at her. He saw her smile a little more and smiled back at her.

~*~

A/N: AW! The sappiness! I hope you saw that I DID get humor into here and this _IS_ a longer chapter…I'm doing pretty good here…I got it a little late though…sorry about that! I hope that this takes care of that! R/R PUH~LEEZE! ~AWRP


	7. Meetings In The Hall...

High School Is A % **__**

High School Is A %?^#@

Meetings in the Hall…

*~A White Rose Petal~*

---  
A/N: This part doesn't have Hitomi, Yukari, or Amber…It's mainly about Hitomi and Van's date and who he met in the hall…

~*~

Van was walking around his room and finally laid down in his bed looking at the ceiling. Right then Zach and Amono came rushing into the room.

"Oh geesh…Reese didn't know what hit him!" Zach laughed he then noticed that Van to was in the room. "Oh hey hey, where's the chick?" Van groaned since he just started trying to get to sleep.

"She's in her dorm."

"Have a fight?"

"What?" Van asked shocked, jumping out of the bed while he was doing it. The sheets went all over the place.

"Did…you…and…the…chick…have a…fight?" He said it slowly, knowing that it would probably annoy Van.

"No we didn't." Van said lying back down into his bed. Zach and Amono just shrugged.

"Well, anyway, if you didn't get into a fight…did you ask her out?" He asked innocently. Van groaned. "Aw gee man! Why didn't you asked her out? You probably had a million chances!" Thinking that, he started to wonder about other things, "Where did you take her anyway?"

"To the movies?"  
"What you took her on a date?" Amono said coming from the kitchen with one of those toaster pretzels. He still wasn't sure what was going on to the full extent though.

"Yeah…I took her on a date…" Van said from his spot on the bed. "Can I go to sleep now?" He groaned picking up the pillow and putting it over his head trying to die out the sound of his friend's talking. Almost right after he did that the pillow was pulled off by Zach.  
"Aw come on! I wanna know what-what ::sob:: happened!" Zach talked baby. Van shrugged and laid back down. He felt something very cold hit his back and he jumped straight back into the air.

"SHIT!" He yelled. "What the HELL was that?" He wondered looking back down. He saw some ice on his bed he looked over at Amono who was holding the ice container in his hands.

"Oops?" Amono said walking into the kitchen slowly. He dodged the paper ball that Van threw at him. Zach cleared his throat sounding quite professional considering the fact that he was probably the worst of the three when it came to HAVING to be serious.

"Let me get this straight…" Zach said bringing up his right hand and counting off his fingers. "One, you didn't ask her out, and you still went on a date-" Van cut him off with his hand.

"We didn't call it a date till after it was over." He said aggravated that they wouldn't leave him alone. Zach just shrugged.  
"Do I look like I care? Anyway, Two, I know you had chances to ask her to the dance but you _didn't_, which was **very** stupid. Three, you came home miserable…maybe its just me but that last one doesn't make sense…" Zach said. He kept his third finger up and brought the others down. Van immediately pushed him off the stool that he was sitting on.

"I have a _very_ good reason for that…" He groaned. The other two sat on the bed that was opposite of the dorm and waited for Van to start. Van supported his head in the air with his arm.

"You see…"

-Flashback-

Van was walking down the hall from Hitomi's dorm, where he walked her. He wasn't allowed to go over there unless permission from a Prof. Van just shrugged when Hitomi pointed that small point out.

"I'm fine with it…" He said before saying bye. Walking down the hall he passed the other girl dorm and passed it as fast as he could, knowing for sure who was inside…he heard the door open and turned the corner as fast as he could. Before he could get into the next hallway he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Van!" Said a chirpy voice. Van shuddered lightly _how can she talk like that **all** the time?_ He wondered. Whoever it was giggled a little bit. "You don't need to be afraid of my touch Van-nee *!" She said sweetly, or as sweetly as she could anyway, in Van's Point of view. "So…don't you have something you want to ask me?" She asked, pulling him over to the bulletin board.

"Um…no." Van said trying to get away from her.

"Are you _sure_?" She asked, she leaned back into the bulletin board.

**__**

DANCE

One Week Away!

__

In honor of the girls

who came here from 

__

Their all girl high school!

Be dressed in formal wear!

__

~Mr. Reaseu _Opresa_

The sign (above) was right beside her. Van, even though he knew what she was asking, but decided to ignore at what she was hinting.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure…" he replied. Sylvia was obviously being getting really annoyed. She calmed down, Van was surprised, quickly. She took a deep breath and look him in the eye.

"Are you going with anybody to the dance?" She asked sweetly again, getting her posture back. Van shrugged again.

"Nooo…" He said but before he could ask, Sylvia had already interrupted him with her hand.

"Oh, well nobody's asked me yet!" That was a lie. Sylvia had been asked out by at least ten different guys but she just nodded her head no to each one of them, waiting for Van. Van just nodded.

"oh…"

"Well…do you want to go with me? Pick me up at-" Van knew what she was doing so he had to make her stop.

"I'm not going to the dance…I have something else to do…" He told her. She started to open her mouth but before she could even do that, Van was walking down the hall and back to his dorm.

~*~

Zach was looking at him kind of confused.

"So…you got away with a date with Sylvia. You should be happy that youi got away from that bitch!" Zach declared. Van nodded his head sort of back and forth and put his head in his pillow.

"Yeah…but-"

"But what?"

"I _really_ wanted to go to that dance man…now I have to stay here or something…" Van complained. Amono and Zach nodded their heads seeing what Van's point was. Van groaned. Then he heard something, along with Amono, a sound that both of them knew wasn't good.

"I've got an idea!" Zach said. Amono ran into the kitchen and Van cowered under the covers. Zach growled under his breath. "Oh come on guys! My ideas aren't _that_ bad!" He said. Van snorted.

"Oh, well you would know." But it sounded kind of muffled under the covers. Van felt the covers being taken off him and a phone jammed by his head. It was already ringing. Van looked at Zach questioningly. Zach just shrugged. Suddenly the phone was picked up and the voice on the other side of the line was very familiar…Van shot daggers at Zach through his eyes. (- = stands for the other line)

-Hello! Amber here!

"Hey Amber, this is Van…"

-Oh hey! How'd you get this number?

"Zach just put the phone by my ear and it was ringing…

-oh…that didn't make much sense but I'll pretend it did.

"Kay…"

-Kay…Did he want you to do something or what?

"I have no clue." Zach was hitting his forehead with his hand. He kneeled down by Van.

"Ask her if Hitomi's there, and get her on the phone!" Van started to nod his head no but Zach insisted and Van gave in…

-Um…Van, you there?

"Yeah…um is Hitomi there?" he said he groaned lightly, Amber couldn't hear, over the phone when Zach started doing a victory dance in the middle of their room. He heard a new voice come on the phone.

-Van?

"Yeah?" He said.

-Did you want to talk to me or something? (Van's eyes snapped open

"Oh yeah, um…do you want to go out with me on Saturday?" He asked. He could hear Hitomi pondering on the other end of the line.

-Isn't that the day of the dance?

"Yes…"

-Hmm…are you asking me to _go_ to the dance or do something during the dance?

"You choose."

-I choose huh? Ok…um let's go to the dance…(she said it kind of slowly. Van was nodding his head even though she couldn't see.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at let's say, seven o'clock? By the trees that are right by your windows I think, okay?"

-Kay!

"Uh huh, well…bye."

-Bye(Van hung up lightly and handed the phone to Zach. Zach was grinning like an idiot.

"Looks like you can go to the dance now!"  
"What about Sylvia?"

"Don't worry about her! That's taken care of…I always wanted to say that!" Van ducked under the pillow thinking only of one thought other than Hitomi. 'I'm doomed!' he thought.

---

*-The first time I ever used 'Van-nee' was in my other fic Oh Hitomi…

~*~

A/N: sorry about being so late! I got three different story chapters out so…I'm doing pretty good, my b-day is on SATURDAY! Yay! Hehe…w-eeell that's about it…buh-bye now!

~AWRP

Ps

I remember somebody talking about their names not being Japanese or Gaean…let's remember something here shall we? I started writing this story because I was starting to get truly fed up with some girls in my class. It's hard to be mad at a character if their names are not close to those peeps who I was mad at…if you MUST have a reason for their names…how about this? Ginger, Sylvia, Lauren, Amber and Zach are all from the States and are foreign exchange students…does that work out? Hope so, bye!


End file.
